Earrings
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Sejak ada Ino dan Inojin dihidupnya, Sai bersumpah ia akan melindungi dua harta berharganya itu. Seperti saat ini, ketika ada bahaya yang menunggu Inojin, maka ia harus beraksi. Sai tak akan membiarkan sang musuh mendapatkan Inojin begitu saja. Ia akan melindungi Inojin meski ia harus mati sekalipun— "Astaga Sai! Inojin hanya akan dipasangi anting-anting! Kau itu berlebihan!"


**Disclaimer: **all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Possible OOC. Typos. SaixIno. dldr.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Earrings**

* * *

.

.

Sai bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum tak karuan. Aliran darahnya serasa membeku.

Keringat mulai turun membasahi. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetar tak terkendali. Sementara ia berusaha menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang terpompa lebih cepat, matanya yang sekelam malam menulusur waspada. Bola matanya bergerak awas, kepalanya sesekali tertoleh ke belakang. Enggan untuk lengah.

_Takut._

Ya. Ia yakin ini adalah perasaan takut.

Sai sekarang sudah bisa mengenali emosinya dengan jelas. Bertahun tahun setelah ia lepas dari Ne, berkat andil teman-temannya, Naruto, Sakura, Yamato _taichou_, Kakashi _sensei_, teman teman rookie 12-nya—terutama Ino. _Ino-nya._

Sai yang sekarang sudah bisa mulai memahami beraneka ragam spektrum emosi manusia. Kini ia mampu mengidentifikasi emosi apa yang tengah dirasakannya, begitu pula dengan respon terbaik yang mengikutinya.

Sai menghela nafas panjang, sementara kepalanya yang punya surai eboni melongok ke belakang-ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Setitik peluh pun akhirnya jatuh membasahi pelipis. Seiring dengan dentum jantungnya yang masih berakselerasi selagi ia mengawasi, tanpa sadar genggamannya mengerat. Sai baru tersadar ketika ia mendengar suara rengekan kecil dari pelukannya, diikuti oleh tarikan kecil pada kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Ia buru buru mengundurkan pelukannya dan secara otomatis menunduk—dipertemukan langsung oleh dua bola mata bulat sebiru angkasa yang mengerjap lucu.

Dua bola mata yang begitu polos, tak ternoda kejamnya dunia.

Dua bola mata yang tak pernah menghakimi Sai atas apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Dua bola mata yang selalu Sai sukai. Dua bola mata dengan warna kesukaannya yang diwariskan Ino sang istri

Hati Sai seketika menghangat dan ujung bibirnya tak pelak terungkit untuk mengukir senyum.

_Ah Inojin._

Inojin adalah satu dari dua harta berharganya di dunia.

Harta berharganya selain istrinya tercinta. Istrinya—si pewaris, pemimpin, dan suksekor klan Yamanaka.

Ino—istrinya tercinta itulah yang juga telah memberikannya Inojin Yamanaka di pelukannya kini.

Inojin yang selalu tersenyum lebar dengan gigi mungilnya yang belum berderet rapi. Dengan tawa kecilnya yang menghangatkan sanubari. Inojin yang kini tengah mencengkram bajunya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil dan _chubby._

Inojin yang juga menjadi akar bagi Sai di dunia. _Anchor-_nya.

Ia yang membuat Sai akhirnya benar-benar punya keluarga. Ia yang mewarisi darahnya. Ia yang membuat Sai menjadi seorang "_Toucaaaan_"—begitulah Inojin yang lucu memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang nyaring dan menggemaskan.

Menjadi seorang Ayah.

_Ayah._

Ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan ia bisa menyandang gelar itu. Memiliki seorang putra dan istri. _Sebuah keluarga._

Sai yang dari _nobody _kini menjadi _somebody._ Ia yang sejak dulu telah didoktrin Danzo, bahwa eksistensi seorang anggota anbu root di dunia hanyalah sekedar ruang hampa. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Tak punya masa lalu maupun masa depan. Tapi lihatlah kini.

Ia menjadi seorang manusia. Seorang Sai.

.

**Sai Yamanaka. **

**.**

Yang kini punya masa lalu. Yang punya masa depan.

Yang hidup.

Ia punya keluarga yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Dan Sai bersumpah ia akan menjaga ikatan keluarga itu sebaik mungkin.

.

_'Kriet'_

.

Pendengaran tajamnya seketika menangkap suara pintu yang berhasil di buka dari luar—diikuti suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sai kembali dibuat menegang dari tempatnya sembunyi di balik dinding. Gawat. Ia sempat terdistraksi sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk kabur.

Jantungnya bertalu saat ia bisa merasakan bahaya datang semakin dekat. Ia terpojok dan ia tak berdaya. Ia tak punya jalan keluar lagi. Tak ada jendela atau apapun yang bisa membawanya keluar dari sini.

Lagipula rasanya sia-sia meski Sai lari ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Sang '_musuh_' merupakan ninja pendeteksi yang punya kemampuan luar biasa. Sai tidak bisa meremehkannya begitu saja.

Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya memeluk Inojin erat-erat.

Semenjak ada Ino dan Inojin di hidupnya, Sai bersumpah ia akan melindungi dua harta berharganya itu dengan baik. Seperti saat ini, ketika ada bahaya yang tengah menunggu Inojin, maka ia harus bertindak.

Sai harus menyelamatkan Inojin dari segala _bahaya_ yang mengincarnya.

Sai tidak akan membiarkan sang musuh mendapatkan Inojin begitu saja. Ia akan melindungi Inojin sekuat tenaga meski itu artinya ia harus mati—

"Sai,"

Secepat kilat, pemilik suara itu menghadang tepat di depannya, sebelum Sai sempat berkutik lebih jauh. Tidak mengherankan. _'Musuh' _di hadapannya ini memang salah satu_ kunoichi_ hebat yang pernah dikenalnya.

Sai hanya bisa berakhir mengeratkan pelukannya pada Inojin, beranjak mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kala sang musuh berangsur mendekat dengan langkah kaki yang tenang.

Sai akhirnya mendongak, dan sepasang bola mata familiar—bola mata yang sama seperti milik Inojin tengah menatap nyalang padanya. Tajam, setajam belati yang tak terpatahkan.

_Oh tidak._

"Sai..." suara itu mengalun lagi.

Sai merinding. Biasanya Sai selalu menyukai suara ini. Namun saat ini, suara itu bagaikan suara deklarasi kematian, menelisik dan membelai bulu roma Sai yang makin kalut, "Sai, bisakah kau memberikan Inojin padaku?"

Sai menggelang kuat-kuat, "Tidak," ucapnya tegas sembari memeluk sang putra dengan eratnya, yang sekarang tengah termangu dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Saiiiiii" suara itu terdengar jengkel, "_Tolonglah,_"

Sai menegak ludah, mati-matian mempertahankan posisi defensifnya. "Kalau aku memberikan Inojin padamu, nanti kau pasti akan melubangi telinganya,"

"Ini hanya anting-anting, _anata_! Dan ini sudah menjadi tradisi untuk generasi Ino-Shika-Cho!"

Ya.

Tentu Sai paham.

Ino-Shika-Cho. Tiga klan kuat dan fundamental di desa Konoha. Tiga klan yang selalu terikat tradisi tiada ujung. Mereka punya ikatan yang kuat dan tak terpatahkan. Sai tentu paham mandat yang dipikul oleh Ino dan Inojin sebagai _"Ino"_ dalam formasi Ino-Shika-Cho. Yamanaka punya beberapa tradisi yang harus dilanjutkan secara hereditari.

Selain harus berada di tim dengan "Shika" dari Klan Nara dan "Cho" dari Klan Akimichi, menjadi pilar penting dalam formasi dengan jutsu shintensin mereka yang unik, ada satu tradisi lagi yang harus dianut—yaitu menindikan anting di telinga mereka yang diwariskan oleh generasi sebelumnya.

Sai tahu. Ia mengerti akan hal itu.

Ia, ibu Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan para tetua klan telah memastikan ia benar-benar mengetahuinya sebelum ia memberanikan diri mempersunting Ino dan pantas menyandang nama Yamanaka di belakang namanya. _Hanya saja..._

"Tapi Inojin masih terlalu kecil, Ino. Ia bahkan masih 3 tahun," Sai berusaha memberi alasan logis. Tangannya secara otomatis membelai rambut halus Inojin di bahunya, "Bukankah kasihan kalau dia harus kesakitan karena ditindik? Dia masih terlalu kecil. Besok ketika ia sudah masuk akademi saja, ya?"

Ino memutar mata, "Aku bahkan mendapat antingku saat berusia 1 tahun, dan lihat? Aku tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sai mulai bersiap beragumen lagi, "Aku baca di buku kalau musim yang baik untuk ditindik adalah musim dingin karena dapat menghindarkan infeksi," Sedangkan ini masih musim panas," Sai mencoba bernogisiasi dengan sang istri yang semakin tampak gemas dan frustasi. "Jadi ditunda saja. Tunggu sampai musim panas saja ya?"

"Sai," Ino menggeram tertahan, "Musim apapun sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan infeksi karena ditindik! 25-60% tubuh manusia pasti akan tampak memerah dan membengkak setelah ditindik. Itu wajar, tak peduli musim apapun,"

Bola mata Sai membulat mendengar informasi baru itu. Pelukannya pada Inojin jadi semakin erat, hampir membuat sang balita tak nyaman— kalau saja sang putra tidak langsung merengek protes. Sai buru-buru mengusap rambut Inojin yang sehalus sutra, lalu jarinya turun ke daun telinganya yang masih belum dilubangi dan memain-mainkannya, "Jadi kulit Inojin akan membengkak karena ditindik? Bukankah itu justru lebih buruk, Ino? Apa kau tega?"

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menghela nafas panjang, berusaha sabar.

Sejak tadi begini saja. Sai selalu mencari cara untuk menghindar dari Ino yang ingin menindik telinga Inojin. Alasannya Sai tidak tega. Ia tak sanggup melihat Inojin kecil yang menggemaskan menangis kesakitan.

Ino tahu Sai memang begitu menyayangi Inojin. Ia begitu protektif kepada sang putra satu-satunya. Bahkan Inojin didigit nyamuk saja, terkadang Sai panik bukan main.

Ino senang dan merasa bersyukur sekali ia punya suami yang begitu menyayangi putra mereka. Ia juga adalah ayah yang bertanggung jawab dan berdedikasi tinggi bagi keluarga mereka. Tapi untuk saat ini, insting protektif Sai terlalu berlebihan. _Inojin hanya akan ditindik, demi Tuhan!_

Tapi Sai bertindak seolah Inojin akan disiksa sedemikian rupa. _Haaah._ Ino benar benar tak habis pikir.

"Sai, ayolah," Ino masih berusaha membujuk, berharap suaminya akhirya luluh, "Tolong ya? Lagipula kita tidak punya pilihan lain karena Shikadai dan Chocho pun sudah ditindik,"

Sai menimang-nimang, sembari ia memandangi Ino dan Inojin di gendongannya secara bergantian. Ia akhirya menggeleng, "Tidak,"

Ino menggigit bibirnya.

Sai yang melihat istrinya tampak frustasi bisa merasakan hatinya seolah tengah dipelintir. Ia merasa bersalah. Sejujurnya ia tak mau membuat wanita yang dicintainya itu sedih dan uring-uringan. Sai rela memberikan apa saja untuk Ino dan membuat sang ratu di rumah mereka itu tetap tersenyum dengan senyum cantiknya. Karena Ino pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Apapun akan Sai wujudkan dan berikan untuk Ino.

...Ya.

_Kecuali Inojin, untuk saat ini._

Kepala mungil yang ada di pelukan Sai pun akhirnya menoleh, memandangi lawan bicara sang Ayah yang kini tampak _lucu_—sang Kaacan yang tengah marah kini tampak seperti banteng.

Atau mungkin seperti Thomas si kereta api dengan asap yang seolah ingin mengepul diantara telinga dan lubang hidungnya.

Inojin terkikik, menunjuk-nunjuk sang Ibu dengan tangan kanannya yang chubby,

"_Kaacan, kaacan ucuuu_!"

Sai dan Ino yang melihat Inojin terkikik pun serentak tersenyum hangat.

Suara tawa bayi mereka memang dendang yang terbaik untuk telinga mereka. Laksana pencair suasana panas yang kini tengah meliputi ruangan itu. Ino juga sebisa mungkin tak ingin berteriak di depan Inojin karena itu tak baik bagi psikoligis putra kesayangan mereka, semarah apapun dia.

"Baiklah," Menghela nafas banyak-banyak, Ino kemudian menatap Sai lurus-lurus di mata, "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menyerahkan Inojin padaku," ia lantas mengultimatum, "Tapi jangan harap aku akan memasakan makan malam selama seminggu ini untukmu,"

Bola mata Sai membulat. Ia buru-buru protes, bahunya yang tadi menegang kini berangsur turun. Ekspresinya yang waswas kini berubah merengut, "Itu jahat sekali, Ino. Itu tidak adil," gumamnya dengan nada sedih.

Bagi Sai, berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya dengan cita rasa masakan hasil tangan dingin Ino adalah sebuah pelepas stres dan kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya setelah ia harus disibukan oleh tugasnya sebagai Kepala ANBU. Bahkan tak jarang juga ia terpaksa melewatkan makan malam bersama istri dan putranya karena ia harus pergi misi keluar desa. Tentu saja ketika momen berharga itu ingin dirampas darinya, Sai jelas saja tak terima.

Ino yang merasa telah menang akhirnya menyeringai, "Jadi bagaimana," ia mengangkat satu alisnya, menantang,

"_Anata?"_

Sai pun akhirnya menghela nafas, tanda menyerah_. Ia tak kuasa._

_._

Memang benar kata Boruto.

.

_Ino adalah kelemahan terbesar seorang Sai Yamanaka._

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan seulas senyum kemenangan terpatri, Ino lantas membimbing duo ayah dan anak itu menuju ke ruang tamu. Tempat awal mereka berdiskusi dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya berangsur memanas, dan berakhir dengan Sai yang '_menculik_' Inojin. Melarikan diri dengan berlarian di sekitaran rumah.

Sebenarnya Sai ada benarnya. Menurut Ino pribadi, Inojin memang masih terlalu kecil untuk dipiercing. Ino juga bukan berhati batu. Ia juga tak suka jika Inojin harus menangis menahan sakit nantinya.

Tapi Ino sudah tak punya pilihan lain. Tradisi _Ino Shika Cho_ adalah absolut. Ketika Chou Chou dan Shikadai akhirnya telah ditindik, maka mau tak mau Inojin juga harus melakukannya.

Ino-Shika-Cho adalah satu kesatuan untuh yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Bahkan dulu, ketika Chouji mengabari jika Karui hamil, Shikamaru dan Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain harus mengimbangi-alias memproduksi "Ino" dan "Shika" untuk mendampingi "Cho" kelak. Ino dan Sai langsung dibuat _sibuk _malam harinya.

Ino pun lalu berbalik, kini memandangi Sai dan Inojin yang tetap berada di gendongan sang Ayah secara bergantian. Sai memang masih menolak untuk menurunkan Inojin dari dekapan, tetapi setidaknya suaminya itu sudah setuju untuk mengalah—dengan syarat asal Inojin memang bersedia. Ketika Inojin menolak, maka Ino tidak boleh memaksa. Ino sepakat akan hal itu. Sai ada benarnya juga.

Menurut Sai, di salah satu buku _parenting_-nya disebutkan jika mendengarkan dan menghargai pendapat anak adalah pola asuh demokratis yang baik bagi perkembangan anak secara optimal, terutama bagi segi psikologisnya. Anak akan cenderung menjadi sosok yang punya harga diri yang lebih positif, kepercayaan diri yang tinggi untuk mengungkapkan pendapat dan punya partisipasi aktif.

Ino tersenyum, ia mendekat pada Inojin dan merundukan kepala hingga ia berada dalam posisi setara dengan sang putra yang masih berada di gendongan Ayahnya.

"Nah Inojin sayang," panggil Ino dengan nada manis, sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu, "Inojin mau ya telinganya dipasang anting-anting oleh Kaasan? Shikadai dan Chou-chou juga sudah dipasangi lho," Ino mencoba membujuk rayu.

Inojin memiringkan kepalanya pada Ino-meniru kebiasaan sang Ayah ketika sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu. _Aw._ Kalau begini mereka jadi terlihat sangat mirip. _Benar benar Ayah dan Anak._

Inojin tiba-tiba menggembungkan pipinya. Ino menahan pekikan yang hendak meluncur melihat buah hatinya yang tampak sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Ia menyesal tak membawa kamera di tangannya.

"Tapi nanti cakit tidak Kaacan?" tanya sang putra dengan suara nyaringnya. Ada sedikit rasa takut dan ragu-ragu disana.

Sai sudah akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun Ino lebih sigap mendelik ke arahnya hingga suaminya itu terpaksa menelan apapun yang hendak diucapkannya. Ino kembali merunduk pada Inojin, membingkai senyum menenangkan sebisa mungkin di bibirnya,

"Inojin tidak perlu takut, karena nanti Kaasan akan langsung mengobati Inojin dengan jutsu medical Kaasan, jadi tidak sakit. Inojin suka jutsu Kaasan kan?" Ino mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi kepala Inojin dengan lembut. Kemudian ia kumpulkan chakra-nya hingga tercipta sebuah cahaya kehijauan yang beriak tenang bagai air.

Ino bisa melihat bola mata Inojin tampak berkilat penuh kekaguman. Wajahnya yang _chubby_, lengkap dengan sepasang pipi tembamnya yang kemerahan, layaknya buah _peach_ segar— tampak begitu antusias melihat jutsu Ino yang selalu disukainya semenjak ia belia. Inojin memang paling suka dengan permainan warna. Melihat jutsu _medica_l Ino yang berkilau kehijauan tentu akan langsung menarik perhatiannya.

"Mau kaacan! Inojin mau!" Serunya dengan riang dan penuh antusiasme. Inojin pun mulai bergerak-gerak, meminta untuk diturunkan, "Toucan! Tuyun! Inojin mau tuyun!"

Sai menghela nafas, namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan anaknya. Ia melepaskan gendongannya dan membiarkan Inojin berdiri dengan kedua kaki mungilnya sendiri di atas karpet.

Ino juga turut berlutut di hadapan Inojin. Ia melepaskan salah satu anting yang tersemat di telinga kirinya kemudian meletakannya di genggaman. Ia letakan logam bulat yang selama bertahun-tahun telah setia menemaninya itu di telapak tangan.

Anting-anting itu kecil, tapi terasa berat oleh memori. Anting ini telah menemaninya merasakan pahit manis dan suka duka, mengiringi segala perjuangan kehidupan ninjanya. Anting yang diberikan oleh Asuma_-sensei,_ pengukuh ikatan Ino-Shika-Cho yang tak lekang waktu.

Dan kini anaknya lah-bersama anak-anak Chouji dan Shikamaru-yang akan mewarisi tekad api dan melanjutkan ikatan itu. Ino ingin Inojin menjadi pilar penting bagi teman-temannya, berbagi ikatan persahabatan dan persaudaraan yang indah seperti Ino rasakan dulu.

"Inojin mau kan pakai ini di telinga Inojin?" tanya Ino sekali lagi dengan memainkan anting-anting di tangannya.

Inojin menganggukan kepala berulang kali, terlihat begitu serius dan yakin. "Mau Kaacan, Inojin mau pakai anting-anting seperti Kaacan! Mau seperti Chocho dan 'Dai juga!" pekiknya.

"Kaacan. Tolong pasangkan," kemudian tiba-tiba balita Yamanaka itu membungkuk, hampir saja terjungkal kalau Ino tak menahannya-ah, ternyata ia sedang meniru orang dewasa disekitarnya ketika sedang memohon atau meminta bantuan.

Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak memekik, "Ih, anak Kaasan memang _kawaii _sekaliiii!" Ia lalu membawa Inojin ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat saking gemasnya.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terjulur dan beristirahat di atas kelapa Inojin, mengusap surai keemasan itu penuh kelembutan.

Ino mendongak, menemukan Sai yang kini tersenyum padanya.

Senyum itu begitu damai dan meneduhkan. Hati Ino jadi ikut menghangat karenanya.

.

_Sungguh_. Ino merasa sangat beruntung. Ia juga amat sangat bersyukur ia punya seorang Sai dalam hidupnya. Ia benar-benar suami dan seorang Ayah yang luar biasa.

.

Ino bisa mendengar Inojin mulai merengek untuk dilepaskan dari dekapan sang ibu, tapi Ino tak peduli. Ia ingin lebih lama menikmati momen ini. Momen bersama keluarga kecilnya.

_Bersama dua lelaki favoritnya._

.

.

_._

_"Inojin, nanti ketika telinganmu dilubangi, Inojin boleh menangis kalau terasa sangat sakit, oke? Toucan akan menemani di samping Inojin,"_

_"Sai—"_

_"Ehhhh? Telingaku harus dilubangi, Toucan?"_

_"Ya tentu saja. Nanti telingamu akan dilubangi dengan benda tajam agar anting-antingnya bisa masuk—"_

_"Inojin sayang, tidak begitu kok—"_

_"Berarti nanti akan cakit sekali dong, Toucan?"_

_"Memang. Rasanya akan sakit sekaliiii,"_

_"SAI!"_

_"EH— tapi tadi Kaacan bilang tidak cakit!"_

_"Memang tidak sakit kok, sayang—"_

_"Tentu saja akan sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti digigit harimau, tapi lebih sakit lagi,"_

_"Sai!"_

_"Kaacan tadi bilang tidak sakit! Kaacan bohong ya? Inojin tidak mau sakit seperti digigit harimau! Huwaaa, Inojin nggak mauuuuu—"_

_"SAI! JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK TIDAK!"_

_"Kaacan, kalau Kaacan marah begitu Kaacan jadi seperti harimau!"_

_"ARGH! SAI. AWAS KAMU YA,"_

_._

_._

* * *

**_End. _**

* * *

**a/n:** WKWKW. End dengan gajebo-nya XD. Aku sebenernya agak bingung sama tradisi Ino-Shika-Cho soal anting-anting itu sih. Soalnya di Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, sama Chocho udah pake anting duluan sejak mereka genin :x jadi apakah ada miss atau aku yg kurang paham?

Anyway fyi aja, kata-kata Boruto soal Sai yang lemah sama Ino itu bener-bener ada di novel Boruto The Movie Chapter 3. Deskripsinya adalah, "_That man is only weaks when it comes to Ino-obasaan"_ JASSSS. SAI WHIPPED XD

semoga enjoy ya baca cerita di atas. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca :D


End file.
